Your socks will smell of Angels
by starbuckx
Summary: Harry and Ginny make a bet. Lots of socks involved


**Story title: Your socks will smell of Angels  
**

**Part 1/1**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Sad, but true. No infringement is intended, and I'm making no money out of this. **

_

* * *

_

They were gone.

They were all gone.

The white ones, the red and green ones that had Christmas designs and he never really used, the Chuddley Cannon ones Ron had given him for his birthday. Even an old pair that he had brought as a mistake and used to be Uncle Vernon's.

All his socks were gone.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't explain it. He had been there the whole time, ever since he challenged Ginny to steal them all in his presence.

She had won.

He sat there in his bed, looking around, unable to believe it. He had been staring at his trunk all this time, never taking his eyes away from it. Granted, he had been daydreaming about kissing Ginny senseless, but that didn't mean he hadn't been paying attention. On the contrary, it meant he should have been more sensitive to the presence of his girlfriend, walking to the trunk to steal his socks.

Or so he thought.

He wondered for a moment if she had used magic, but then he remembered the rules of the challenge.

__

No magic allowed.

He looked at his bare feet for a moment and his heart fell. He should have put on some socks before challenging Ginny to take them all. Now he had none. He wondered if he would ever have socks again.

It's not like he hadn't been warned, he remembered. Ron had told him numerous times about Ginny's sock-stealing tendencies. And Fred and George had warned him about it as well, telling him he better keep a spare pair somewhere safe.

But it seemed like there wasn't anywhere safe when Ginny was concerned.

He let his mind go back to the events that had taken place yesterday in the common room and wondered why he had ever thought he could beat her at what she did best. Steal socks

She had been sitting on his lap, her head resting on his shoulder while he listened to Ron complain about how much homework they had.

It had all started innocently enough, with Ron laughing at Harry because Ginny was wearing his favorite pair of socks. He had shrugged and replied that it didn't really matter; she could take them all if she wanted.

That had earned him a kiss from Ginny and a grin from Hermione but Ron was not so amused.

"You don't know what you are saying Harry, she is a menace to society. Soon you will have no socks. Remember my words."

He remembered them now.

He had laughed at that and replied that Ginny would never do something like that, or something along those lines, he couldn't really remember. Ginny had giggled and he had turned around and asked her if she would do that to him.

"Of course not." she had said but her eyes had sparkled with mischief.

"Yes, Ron," he had replied. "She would never do something like that. Besides, she couldn't do it even if she tried to."

That had earned him a stare from Ginny and her voice had turned a little cold when she asked "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

And that's when he had issued the stupidest words of his life.

"Well Ginny, it's just that you only steal my socks so easily because you do it when the room is empty. If I were in the room there would be no way you could steal them all."

She had laughed at that and Ron had shaken his head.

"You want to bet on that?" she had asked him and she looked so pretty in that moment, her eyes sparkling and the corners of her mouth turned up in that little smile he loved so much, that he couldn't say no.

"You are on," he had replied and she had giggled and hugged him hard while she whispered "You do realize you are going to have to apologize for doubting me once I manage to steal all your socks."

"If you manage to steal all my socks Ginny, I will do whatever you want."

She had smiled brightly at that and said "Meet me in my room after it happens and we'll see how much fun I can have with that."

"Sure, but you have to promise one thing. You won't use magic."

"When have I ever used magic?" she had asked and she had proceeded to kiss him, making him forget about the bet, the socks, the world. All that existed was her.

He grinned as he remembered that part and stood up from the bed, wondering where his shoes were. He quickly spotted them at side of his bed but he wasn't used to wearing them without socks so he decided to go barefoot. Maybe that would make Ginny concerned enough about his health to give him at least one pair of socks back.

Well, he said to himself. If you are going to loose a bet like this, at least it was to Ginny. After all, doing exactly what she wants isn't that bad. I do that almost every day, bet or no bet.

******

He peeked through the opening of the door and what he saw left him speechless. Ginny was sitting at her bed giggling to herself, her long hair loose and her cheeks bright red.

And she was surrounded by every pair of socks he owned.

He shook his head at the sight and almost turned around, but the desire to be near her was too much, so he tried to flatten his hair, failed miserably and then entered the room.

She saw him right away and winked at him, kicking the socks to the floor so he could sit besides her.

When he got there she asked "You do realize you have to do everything I want from now on?"

He laughed out loud at that "Ginny, I do everything you want anyway." he answered and he was rewarded with a long kiss and a bright smile.

"Good answer." she told him and she kissed him again, tasting him, nibbling on his lower lip and trailing a path of small kisses from his mouth to his ear.

"So, is this what I have to do?" he asked, panting and enjoying it very much.

"Among other things." she said as she continued kissing him and he grabbed her by the waist and hugged her to him.

She stopped kissing him all the sudden and looked at his feet.

"Harry, what are you doing barefoot?" she asked, clearly not too happy about that.

"Well," he said punctuating every word with a small kiss "It could have a lot to do with the fact that my beautiful, adorable and wonderful girlfriend stole all my socks and I didn't feel like putting on my shoes without socks."

"Oh, is that right?" she asked between kisses and she leaned down and picked up a pair of socks and tossed them to him.

"Take this," she said laughing, "We wouldn't want you to get sick."

And with that she was kissing him again and he held her close while he kissed her back, feeling happier than ever.

Uncle Vernon's old socks secured safely in his hand.

_The End_

_A/N: ____Well, this one is dedicated to the Queens, for giving us Gryffindor Tower and to everyone there for making it the great place it is. And of course, to Bela for beta-reading._


End file.
